The present invention relates to associating object-related keywords (or attributes) in a video with video metadata (e.g., a video timestamp).
Currently, video consumption, navigation, and interaction is fairly limited. For example, users can fast forward a video, rewind the video, or scrub the seeker to skip to different segments in the video. This limited interaction allows for some level of coarse searching and navigation of a video, but does not allow a user to search for specific words/phrases mentioned in the video. This is due in part to the lack of contextual metadata available for the video. As a result, searching and navigating the contents of a video (or a collection of videos) for particular content is laborious and inefficient.